Father
A father is the male parent of a family. In many cultures, the father is considered an essential element in raising a child of either sex to adulthood. In mainstream media "I'm Papa Smurf. I'm the head of a small group of people, and live in the forest with 99 sons and one daughter. Nothing weird about that, no, no...totally normal." : - said by Gargamel mimicking Papa Smurf's voice in the 2011 Smurfs movie. In mainstream Smurfs media, Papa Smurf serves the role of both a father figure and a leader to his little Smurfs. His fatherhood is mostly emphasized and recognized in the English version of the 2011 Smurfs movie, even as his enemy Gargamel mocks Papa Smurf by saying he is the father of "99 sons and one daughter". There are also other characters in the stories who appear as actual fathers or act in the role of fathers. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In Smurf culture In Smurf society in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, a male Smurf who becomes a Papa Smurf through the production of an offspring is expected to show the positive traits of an adult male Smurf, which include courage, strength of character, hard work, fidelity to his spouse and children, wisdom, patience, and uncompromising love. He endeavors to make sure that the village as a whole is running smoothly with the help of his fellow Smurfs and that it is well protected against any forms of danger. He helps the child to explore his own abilities while making sure he doesn't endanger himself or overstep his boundaries until he is certain the child is able to manage things on his own. He may also act in the role of a priest to call upon blessings and protection from Mother Nature and Father Time and to help his children understand the moral and spiritual consequences of their actions, instilling virtues of godliness such as purity, mercy, and charity. For young male Smurfs, the Papa Smurf gives them an example of masculinity that they can model themselves from, while for young female Smurfs, the Papa Smurf gives them an example of the type of male Smurf that they would want to marry someday. A Papa Smurf generally raises a child until he reaches 100 years of age, where at that point he is considered an adult Smurf and thus expected to be part of the village's functioning society as a member of it. At that age, young male adult Smurfs usually build their own house while young female adult Smurfs remain with their parents until they are married or until their parents pass away. Papa Smurfs are usually protective of their daughters and will not let any male Smurf around her age marry her until the Papa Smurf gives his approval. A special day of observance of fathers among the Smurfs called Papa's Day is celebrated, although for the Smurfettes in the village on Smurfette Island, between the time of The Plague and when the Smurfettes married the Smurfs and became mothers, they made it a day to honor Father Time. In Smurf history With the passing of Papa Smurf's generation of fellow Smurfs around 50 years after Empath's birth, he was given de facto parental control of 97 young male Smurfs with no female Smurf of his age to act as a Mama Smurf. Despite the lack of a maternal role model, Papa Smurf managed to raise the young Smurflings with cooperative help from the children until they were of a young adult age. Empath would become a Papa Smurf at 165 years of age with the birth of his daughter Psycheliana, whom he fathered through Smurfette. Eventually with the meeting of the Smurfettes on Smurfette Island, Empath's fellow Smurfs would also marry and become Papa Smurfs themselves. In Schtroumpf language, Pere Schtroumpf is the normal form used in reference to a Papa Smurf, with Grand Schtroumpf mostly used for a patriarch leader. In other cultures Other characters in the series who became fathers include King Gerard, whose wife Queen Guinevere gave birth to his son Prince Jared, and Woody the woodelf, who fathered a daughter through his wife Laconia. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Papa Smurf is considered the adopted father to Hero and his fellow Smurfs, while Hero himself becomes a Papa Smurf at 170 years of age with the birth of his daughter Saviour, whom he fathered through Wonder, though the method of reproduction is through a blessing of a child conferred unto his wife from Mother Nature. Many years after Hero and Wonder's wedding, Hero's fellow Smurfs used the Mirror Of Opposition to have female counterparts for themselves and soon became Papa Smurfs themselves. Around his late 500s, Hero became the Papa Smurf of another child at 561 years of age with the birth of his second daughter Miracle, whom he fathered through his second wife Smurfette, whose pregnancy in her elder years was a miracle due to her advanced years. A "Meet The Parents" scenario was created in the Imaginarium so that the Smurfs could see themselves in an alternate timeline with their own Papa and Mama Smurfs. LD Stories Within The Light and Dark Series, there are several species with individual fathers. Smurfs Within the Smurf Village, Papa Smurf is considered the father figure of every Smurf due to his leadership role. However, younger Smurfs are set to later become fathers as the series progresses. Gargamel considers himself the father of Smurfette because he is her original creator. However, Smurfette does not consider him her father and has instead accepted Papa Smurf as Gargamel's replacement. In "Peewit's Smurfy Creation," Peewit creates his own Smurfette that he names Moxette and expresses his love and adoration for her throughout the series. He sees himself as her father and makes great efforts to remain a part of her life despite the distances between their homelands. Likewise, Moxette sees Peewit as her role model and reveres him as her "true father." She considers Papa Smurf her adopted father figure as opposed to her fellow Smurfs. Sprites Pending... Humans Pending... Glovey Story In the Glovey Smurf story series, Glovey becomes the father of Angelo Smurfling through his wife Smurfette and Baby's father through his marriage as well. Category:Roles Category:Smurf customs Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs Category:Open to Community Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf customs Category:LD Stories customs